Elsword: Silent Scars
by EveCodeBattleSeraph
Summary: Chung's past is full of darkness and sorrow.He puts up walls to hide his scars and he keeps himself isolated; because of that he is the 'freak' at school. Worst of all he is mute by birth.Rena is your happy go girl. She is kind, sweet, has a kind heart, and the new girl at school.Rena seems to be the only that can break the walls Chung has put up.Will she succeed?Find out! 2 shot!
1. Chapter 1

Chung: Shelling Guardian

Rena: Sniping Ranger

Aisha: Battle Magician

Ara: Little Hsien

Eve: No class change

Elsword: Sheath Knight

Raven: Sword Taker

(? POV)

Believe it or not I've never ever gotten a gift from mom and dad. I've never sat around to watch cartoons, never eaten ice cream, never eaten candy, never had any toys, never had a full fridge, never had a day where I smiled, and the list goes on. That's why I envy you; I envy you all! You have so many things that I don't have. I knew I was different and I knew that I could never fit in. No one would ever understand my life. I'm alone and I'll stay alone till my very last breath. Only if someone could understand me, only if someone would have the guts to hang with me, only if someone would me my friend . . .

(Rena's POV)

"Hello my name is Rena!" I greet my new classmates. I ignore the fact that every eye was on me.

Like I said my name is Rena I just moved to a new house, new city, therefore new school. Since I'm at a new school I get to start fresh, and become a new person. The golden haired teacher studies the room deciding on where I should sit, "alright Rena you will sit beside Chung." She points to the boy wearing all black. I hurry to my seat and get myself ready to take down notes.

"Class we will continue to work on the essay remember it's due tomorrow so get'er done! Rena since you just got here I would just like you to write a short story on anything you want; I just want to see a sample of your writing." Noise burst out as people start 'working'. I decide to start a conversation with Chung since he seemed like he was done his work.

"So Chung is it? What are you guys writing about?" I was always terrible at starting conversations. Chung widens his eyes and stares at me like I'm some alien. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

'_Why are you talking to me?' _He signs. He quickly takes a sheet of paper out; I'm guessing he thinks I can't read sign language.

"Cool you can use sign language?" I blurt out.

He flinches for a bit before returning his attention back to me. '_You can understand me?'_

"Yep I took a sign language class before."

'_Like I said before why are you talking to me?'_

"Umm because I want to be friends and you seem like a nice person to hang with."

He hesitates before signing, _that's not a good idea. 'There are lots of other people here you can befriend so just leave me alone.'_

This time it was my turn to flinch at the response, "umm if you don't want to be around me just say so."

'_Someone's a smart girl.'_

I instantly turn my attention away from him and return to my work. What a jerk! I did nothing wrong and he still acts like this towards me! Stupid kid! The bell rang and people began to leave the classroom. I pull out my schedule to see my next class; math joy . . .

"Hey you must be Rena!" Said a cheerful looking black haired girl.

"Umm hi." I hope she is not like that Chung creep. She snatches my schedule from my hands.

"Cool we even got the same options together! Come on let's go to math together, so you won't be lost and end up late on the first day."

"You have a point!" I pack up my things and follow the girl to math.

"Oh I almost forgot my name is Ara."

"Nice to meet you Ara."

I literally sleep through the rest of the classes I had. I already learned this stuff at my old school so I don't need to pay any attention to the lesson. I can't seem to make the anger I had boiling towards Chung disappear. I understand not all people will like me, but what made me mad is that he was being a total jerk while I was being so nice towards him! Lunch finally came and I could finally satisfy my hungry stomach.

"You're quite an eater aren't you?" Ara snickers at my lunch. I was eating 3 burgers, one chocolate bar, and 1 large soda.

"Shut up I'm hungry!" I hiss.

"Alright, alright calm down girl." I shrug it off and return to my food.

"Hey Ara who's this?" Asks a black haired boy.

"Oh this is Rena she's new here. Rena this is my boyfriend Raven." Raven waves at me then leans in to kiss Ara.

"Love birds why don't you do that when you're somewhere more private?" I snicker.

"Whatever!" They say in unison.

"Hey silent freak go eat outside where you can't infect the food!" A red haired boy pushes Chung onto the ground. "Get out of here loser!"

"And I'll be taking that!" A purple haired girl snatches his lunch bag. "Now scram you filthy bug!"

Chung struggles to stand up and runs out the cafeteria. Everyone in the room claps I even saw Raven and Ara join in. "That's Elsword and his girlfriend Aisha. They're quite famous around here." Ara explains.

"Because they gang up on Chung?!" I could feel no more hate towards Chung.

"Please everyone hates that kid!" Raven shrugs. "Those two are really nice as long as you're not Chung and you're not with Chung."

I can't believe how messed up this school is! I eat my lunch in silence ignoring the gossip I hear about Chung.

Next few days had a similar routine. Chung would get ganged up by several kids, and sometimes Raven and Ara would join in. I felt so useless and helpless watching all of it at the sidelines. I would attempt to talk to Chung but he would ignore me. Nothing new happened those first 2 weeks. But things didn't remain like that for long when the big Social project was brought up.

"You will be working in partners to research about the war. I would then like you all to sum it all up on a poster and it counts for half you mark so you better put some effort in!" Our History teacher explains. "You have 3 classes to work on it then it's due! You will be working in partners." I look back and nod at Ara; we are so going to ace this project." I will be assigning you your partners." The class groans

"First Ara you will be with Aisha." Well now I'm positive that this project will suck. The teacher continues to read out the partners and finally she read my name, "Rena your partner will be Chung."

Wait what?! I'm paired up with Chung of all people!? This world must really hate me. People began to move to their partners. I slowly make my way to Chung and sat beside him. While other people were talking to their partners on the project Chung and I just sat in awkward silence.

"Umm so how about we get started on this thing." Chung nods. "Err so how about I do half of the research and you do the other half."

Chung lets out a big yawn and decides to take a nap ignoring everything I just said. I could feel steam coming out of my ears. Man I'd rather work by myself on this! I ignore the sleeping brat and begin to do our er . . . my project.

Chung didn't do lots of work; making us fall behind on work. While most groups are half way done their project we are still researching; the History teacher would shoot us death glares once in a while before returning her attention back to her computer. 3 days were up and we had to cram everything today after school at the library.

"I feel really sorry for you." Ara pats me on the back.

"I just hope next time I won't get partnered up with him." I slam my locker shut. "I should probably find him now."

"Alright have fun working on that thing." Ara waves me good bye as she joins Raven at the front entrance. I search the school looking for signs of Chung. I walk down the lonely hallway searching desperately for Chung.

"That loser stood no chance against us." I hear Aisha chime. "Can we go out and get something to eat?"

"Sure anything for you." Aisha and Elsword walk leisurely down the hallway. I'm guessing Chung is nearby. I race down the hall and notice the familiar Pikachu haired boy using the emergency exit to leave.

"Hey Chung!" He stops but doesn't look at me. "We need to go to the library to finish this project!"

'_I don't want to go' _Chung signs.

"Well too bad because we have to finish this project!" I hiss.

'_I don't care about my grade on this stupid thing!'_

"Well I do and if you help me finish this I will leave you alone for the rest of the week!"

'_Fine! But you're paying for the bus ticket.'_

"Fine whatever now let's catch the bus!" I sprint out the emergency exit door; Chung looks down and quietly follows me.

The bus ride to the library was filled with awkward silence. Chung and I sat at opposite sides of the bus; I could feel him giving me a few death glares before returning his attention back towards the window. We finally got to the library and I was more than happy to finally being able to finish this thing. Although Chung had other plans; he decides to just sit there while I do all the work. No matter what I say he refuses to help me; I am ready to rip that boy's head off!

"Just glue the stupid thing on the poster paper!" I did my best to keep my voice low. Chung ignores me. "Dude are you listening to me?!"

'_I can hear you but I choose to ignore you.' _Chung signs.

"You little—shut up!"

'_I didn't even say a word.' _That's right he's been signing at me this whole time . . .

"Well anyways just help me finish this!"

'_Not in a mood.'_

"I promised to leave you alone after this didn't I?"

'_Still I am a bit tired today.'_

"Just glue this thing down!"

'_I don't like your tone of voice!'_

"I didn't ask you to like it!"

'_Whatever I'll do it when I'm in a better mood.'_

"And when's that?"

'_When I feel like it.' _He starts to get out of his seat.

I snapped. I lost my last nerve. I grab his arm, and that definitely got his attention, "listen you are staying here till we get this thing done!" He mouths 'let go of me' I refuse to soften my iron grip.

"Help me do this project! You promised and it's impossible for me to finish it alone!"

Chung quickly grabs a pencil and scribbles something down on a piece of scrape paper. _Listen I don't care if you'd leave me alone. I don't want to do this thing and that's final!_

"Just finish it! Jeez all you have to do is glue a few things!" He tries to pull his arm away but I only tighten my grip. People around us gave us strange looks; I wouldn't blame them I look like I'm threatening him than trying to ask him to do something.

_Let go!_ He mouths.

Putting more strength to pull away my hand slips and rolls up the sleeve to his black sweater. I slowly take my hand off his arm and stare speechless at what I'm seeing; cut marks ran up his arm. He quickly pulls his sleeve down and turns away from me. "Ch-Chung . . . are th-those?" I can't seem to bring myself to say it.

He hesitates a bit before signing; '_yes they are cut marks from self-harm.' _I quickly pack up and drag him outside. I drag him to a quiet spot at a nearby park.

"Why do you do this? Don't you know you can kill yourself?!"

'_I know, but it wouldn't matter if I die anyways.'_

"This is serious Chung! You shouldn't be doing this to yourself!"

'_No one cares so it doesn't matter anyways!'_

"Yes it does matter! There are people out there who care about you!" Chung had tears pouring down his face, and I could feel tears of my own burning my eyes.

'_You don't understand! No one understands! No one knows how I feel! No one knows what I've been through!'_

"I have an idea." I say in a quiet voice.

'_I'm guessing you're referring to what happens at school.' _I nod. '_That's nothing! You have no idea how I actually feel, you have no idea of how it feels to be neglected, to cry yourself to sleep every night, to not be able to talk to other people and make friends, and that's only a small slice of what I feel!'_

The wall that holds back my tears just broke. I take a few deep breaths in, "yes I don't know how you feel, I don't know what you've been through, but I want to so I can help you." Chung widens his eyes and doesn't respond.

'_Just leave me alone.'_ He runs off before I could say anything. I fall to my knees and cry my brains out. I felt guilty for hating on him before, guilty for just watching him suffer at school, and guilty for not trying to befriend him even though he's pushing me away.

I ended up finishing the project myself, but didn't put any effort into doing it. The history teacher seemed pretty mad when I handed in the poster. I shook it off and scanned the room for Chung as people started to come in.

"Hey Rena how was it working with Chung?" Ara chimes.

"It was good." I put on a fake smile.

"Girl I feel so sorry that you had to work with that creep." Aisha joins into our conversation. "Look on the bright side looks like he won't be here today." Ara and Aisha continue to bad mouth Chung. I pretend to agree while holding back my hate towards them.

I'm really starting to worry; Chung hasn't come to school yet. Maybe he's scared that I'll tell everyone about his self-harm or what if he killed himself when he left! I start to have a mini panic attack.

'Shut up me! He's not that stupid! Right?'

I decide to actually listen to the teacher to keep my mind busy. The day finally came to an end and I'm more than happy to go back home. "Rena do you want to go to the mall with me?" Ara chimes as we walk out of the school.

"Nah I'm tired and just want to go home; plus it looks like it's about to rain." I point to the dark clouds that covered the sky. "And I don't plan on getting wet."

"Suit yourself I'll see you tomorrow then." Ara waves me goodbye.

I begin down the deserted sidewalk. I guess luck really hates me because the sky began to roar and lightning began to fill the sky. Man I'm not even half way home and a terrible thunder storm is already starting. I pick up the speed but droplets of rain begin to fall. The sky roars one more time and the droplets of rain increase. Soon enough I'm soaked; yep luck really hates me today. I run through the ice cold rain desperately wanting the comforts of home. I stop dead on my tracks when I see a familiar Pikachu boy heading my way.

"Chung . . ." I whisper.

He looks up and I gasp in horror. His face was scratched up and blood dripping from the side of his forehead. His sleeves were ripped revealing blood running from his new cut marks, he's out in bare feet and shivering in the rain.

"Chung . . . what happened to you?" I whimper.

'_Oh hey fancy seeing you here._' He signs but his arm immediately wraps around his stomach as he winces in pain.

"You need to be bandaged up and fast!"

'_No I'll live.'_

He attempts to walk but his legs cave in and he crashes onto the ground. "Oh my goodness Chung!" I try to shake him awake but he remains still. I check for a pulse; he's alive but barely I need to get him home! Well this should be fun.

(Chung's POV)

The sound of roaring thunder woke me up. I hear a faint voice but I'm still able to make out what they are saying.

"Yep I'm fine by myself. Yep. Mhmm don't worry I can make my own meal. Okay alright bye love you mom." Wait isn't that voice. . . I shot up ignoring the pain that stabbed through my stomach; I examine my surroundings; I'm in a small living room it was nice and tidy and the T.V was on the news channel.

"So you're awake." Rena walks in soaking wet; she places a small first aid kit on the coffee table. "You're at my house don't worry I'm not kidnapping you."

'_How did I end up here?'_

"You blacked out and I couldn't just leave you outside with all those injuries. So I had to drag you home with me literally." Man this girl is strong.

'_How long have I been here?'_

"Just got back few minutes ago I had to speak with my mom so that's why you're left alone on this couch" She giggles.

'_I can't stay. Your parents wouldn't like that.'_

"The storm is terrible there's terrible traffic and my parents are going to stay at a nearby hotel till the storm gets a bit better."

'_I can't stay! I'll only be a bother, and I sort of messed up your couch if you haven't noticed.' _I point to the couch I'm on; it's soaking wet with blood stains on it.

"Don't worry about it. Just get bandaged up I'm sure you can manage yourself, and you're welcome to stay besides it's not s a great idea to be outside right now."

'_Fine but I'm leaving right after it ends'_

"I'll get you some fresh clothes I'll make sure they aren't too girly. Wait here." Rena runs off. She returns within seconds with fresh clothing and a towel. "The bathroom is down the hall you can't miss it." Wow great instructions . . . I quickly sprint for the bathroom and begin to bandage myself up.

I examine some of my injuries; few bruises here and there. The biggest on was on my stomach it was bigger than my hand! I shake it off and begin to dry off and change. Rena gave me a plain white T-shirt with blue shorts. Not bad at least I'm not in a blouse and a skirt. I make my way back to the living room. Rena was no longer dripping wet and she has also changed into some fresh clothes.

"I made some ramen hope you're hungry!" Rena was already digging into her food.

'_Where do I put my dirty clothes?'_

"Just throw them on the floor I can deal with them later but now it's chow time!" I couldn't help but smile at her childish behaviour. We scarf down the ramen. After we were done Rena goes to make popcorn while I was browsing her DVDs looking for a movie to watch.

"Popcorn is done!" Rena places it on the floor. "Having trouble deciding on what movie to watch?" I nod. "I'll help!" We dig through the gold mine of DVDs together but I caught Rena staring at me a couple of times.

'_Why are you looking at me like that?'_

"Oh umm . . ." Rena's face flush red. "Umm well I think you look really nice when you're wearing something other than black. You look umm cute." She quickly digs through the DVDs again. Those words replay in my head causing me to blush also. Man no one has ever made me feel this way; Rena you are sure something.

We end up watching Finding Nemo. Rena said she loved this movie; I couldn't wait to see it too since this will be the first movie I've ever watched. We munch on the popcorn watching the movie; the movie was finally over and Rena takes the disc out.

"I remember I used to watch this movie every day when I was small!"

I get why she loves this movie so much. I'm pretty satisfied with it as well. The first movie I've ever watched is Finding Nemo and I watched it with Rena. I smile to myself like an idiot.

"Umm Chung I was wondering; why were you so hurt?" I knew she was going to ask that. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to!"

'_It's okay I'll tell.' _I don't know why I want to tell Rena all of this but there's just something about her. Something that tells me that I can trust her. I take a deep breath in and begin to sign.

'_Well first I would like to apologies for being a butt to you at the library. It's because that was the day my sister died. I happened a long time ago but it still bugs me because well never mind. It's a long story.'_

"It's okay I'll listen."

'_Are you sure?' _She nods. _'Okay I guess her death did have something to do with me getting all injured. But it wasn't her fault it was their fault! It happened when I was 8 and my sister was only 4'_

(Flash back still Chung's POV)

I look at the time it read 12:17. Shoot our parents are going to be home soon! I look around for my step sister even though we aren't blood related we are still very close. I see her curled up in a corner playing silently with her teddy bear.

'_Eve what are you doing?' _I sign.

"Big brother I was just asking Cocoa when we could eat."

'_Hurry I found some food we can eat.' _We run towards the kitchen and I pull out a bag full of bread crumbs.

"Do you think we can evenly share this?"

'_No you can eat it all.'_

"But Chung you need to eat too." I tightly hug Eve I quickly broke the hug and signed,

'_You're a good kid but I can live a few more days without food.'_ She knows not to argue anymore and stuff down the crumbs. I look at the clock 12:30 Oh no they are coming home soon!

"Big brother is mommy and daddy home yet?"

'_Soon.'_

Eve gasps and tightly hugs her bear, "Chung I'm scared." I quickly lead her upstairs and tuck her into bed.

'_Keep your head under the covers at all time and don't make a sound.' _We hear the front door fly open and our parents stumbling in. Eve and I flinch in fear.

"Chung please don't go out there." Eve begs.

'_Don't worry as long as I'm hurt they will leave you alone.'_ Eve hugs me and hides under her blankets. I hesitate before walking down stairs.

"CHUNG WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN!?" My mother spat. I look down they were clearly drunk tonight that means it's going to last longer. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOUR PUNISHMENT IS!" I step back.

"YOU EXCUSE FOR SON! GET YOUR BUTT OVER HERE!" My step dad violently pushes me onto the ground. My mom gets the broom and begins to hit my back. I try to scream but as usual no sound came out.

"That's right you can't call for help you mute freak!" My step dad laughs. My mom continues to hit me and the pain causes tears to flow down.

"STOP CRYING AND MAN UP!" My step dad takes off his belt and joins my mother as they continue to slash my back. They stop hitting me.

"Honey we can spare you if let us have some fun with your sister." My dad says in a low calm voice. I mouth no and prepare myself for what's about to come. "Very well." Mom turns me over to my back and the unleash punches and kicks on me.

They stopped hitting me once I was close to death. "We can't kill you. We can finally get your sister." As they begin to walk upstairs I grab one of their legs. "WHY YOU LITTLE!" The begin to beat me again.

"Leave him alone!" I hear my sister scream. She uses a fry pan and hits them both on the head. No idoit I forgot to lock her bedroom door! She must've seen everything. I mouth to Eve' go run!' "Leave Chung alone you big meanies!"

"SHUT UP!" My mom punches Eve causing her to fall. Then dad hits her with his belt as mom beats her with the fry pan. Yep they were furious and that means they will show no mercy.

I try to move but my body is too weak. Eve starts to stop struggling and she whispers' "I'm sorry Chung. But I'll be waiting for you in heaven." Then her eyes close and she lays motionless in the pool of her own blood.

(Flash back ends.)

'_Apparently I was the cause of Eve's death and my parents would violently beat me every day. Today my dad lost it and said that he hated how I'm still alive and that he can't live with the killer of his daughter. He left my mom and I. Mom was furious she began to go crazy and started beating me with anything she could find. I was fighting back and somehow knocked her out. That's when I left the house after few minutes of walking I ran into you.'_

Rena pulled out a few tissues to wipe away her tear, "I'm so sorry."

'_Don't pity me please.'_

"Alright but you can stay here from now on." I gave her an 'are you sure' look. "Yea besides I'll always be here for you no matter what."

'_Rena thank you for everything.'_

"No problem. Just promise me you'll stop cutting because there are people out there who care about you." I look at the roof and imagine my sister looking down on me. I wonder what she would think of me right now. "And I'm one of those people who care." I look at Rena.

'_You what?'_

Rena blushes but keeps eye contact, "I said that I'm one of those people who really care for you, and would be crushed if you died." I couldn't help back the smile.

'_And I really care for you too.'_ We stare at each other we begin to close in until our lips met. Once we broke the kiss I signed, 'Rena will you be my girlfriend?'

"Yes!" She answers immediately. "And I won't care what the losers have to say about it!" She pulls me in for another kiss.

(Rena's POV)

I take a deep breath in and walk confidently into the school; holding hands with Chung. People stared to whisper and snicker. "Well see you at lunch Chung." I peck him on the lips before heading off to class.

"RENA HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?!" Ara stomps in. "Did you lose a bet or something?"

"No." I answer nonchalantly.

"So you're dating Chung? Chung the silent freak?!"

"Hey don't talk about my boyfriend like that!" I snap. Ara looks too shocked to say anything else. The teacher came in right on time and Ara made her way back to her seat.

Lunch finally came and I walk in side by side with Chung. Elsword and Aisha gave us a dirty look but decide to walk off and leave us alone. We sit at the 'loser' table and surprisingly Aran d Ravne sheepishly walks to our table.

"Umm can we sit here?" Ara asks.

Chung and I look at each other hoping that one of us will have the answer to why they are being so nice. "Umm sure I guess." I finally answer. Ara and Raven sit down beside each other. Chung takes out a sheet of paper and scribbles down.

_Why are you two sitting with us. Aren't you supposed to be sitting somewhere where you aren't with the losers?_

"Well Rena is a friend and I'm sort of surprised that she had the guts to date you. No offence." Chung shrugs it off. "Well to be honest people are surprised and astounded by your courage. But of course people like Elsword and Aisha find it disgusting."

"But we will support you Rena because you're our friend" Raven joins in. We sit and joke around for the rest of lunch. As we were heading outside Chung froze he was staring at a middle aged man standing in front of us.

"Who's the pedobear?" Raven whispers

The man walks closer he stares back at Chung. "Seiker . . "

'_Dad . . .'_

Wait dad?! This is not good! What is he doing here and what does he want?!

"I've been keeping an eye on you after I left. You caused Eve to die and you still get to live up to this age!" He picks up his speed we start to move back.

'_What are you doing here?'_

"I don't know what that means boy!"

Chung looks at me I know what her means, "he said what are you doing here?"

"So you got yourself a little translator!" He lunges at me. I scream as loud as I can. People starting rushing to the hallways and gasp at the scene.

"What the… silent gir—I mean Rena!" Aisha gasps.

"Hey you leave the girl alone." Elsword threatens. Funny how when you're about to die your enemies actually want to help you. Chung's dad points a gun at my head.

"All of you except my son step back or I shoot!" My legs turn to jelly and my life flashes before my eyes. People slowly back away.

'_Let her go!'_

"I'm guessing you're saying let her go. Am I right translator?!"

"Ye-Ye-Yes!"

"Chung this is just a little revenge for killing my daughter. Now I do want you to die but I got other plans for you!" Oh no this could only mean one thing! "I will kill this girl over here! I know how much you care about her!"

'_Leave her alone! Kill me instead'_

"He said leave me alone. Kill him instead." Chung's dad laughs.

"No can do son! This is what happens when you kill my daughter but you still get to live!" The gun clicks and I shut my eyes bracing for the impact. Next thing I knew I got violently tackled onto the ground and a gun sound echoed through the hallway. I open my eyes and notice I'm not dead or hurt.

"OH MY GOSH!" I hear Ara and Aisha scream.

I look up and see Chung taking the gun's hit. "Chung!" I scream.

'_Only got shot on my arm don't worry.'_ I nod but still too shocked to move and help him. I notice a phone beside me and quickly dial 911. I let the phone sit beside me so the person picking it up will at least hear what's going on.

"DIE YOU WORTHLESS BOY DIE!" Chung manage to throw his dad's gun away from him and now they are throwing punches at each other like there is no tomorrow. Chung's dad tackles him onto the ground and throws multiple punches on him. My body turns ice cold as I see Chung lay helpless on the floor enduring each hit.

"Hey leave the kid alone!" Raven joins in and attempts to pull the psycho man away. He gets punched several times but Raven continues to fight on. Both boys were severely injured and Elsword came rushing in to help. Rest of the students were too shocked to move and help the boys.

"Rena!" Ara hugs me and Aisha joins in.

"Oh my gosh! That's Chung's dad?" I nod.

"Have you dialled 911?" Ara whispers. I point to the phone beside me. The girls understand my plan. The fight continues; blood covers the ground. I don't think I can watch any longer.

Finally a gunshot was heard and Chung's dad lays lifeless on the ground. The police and several ambulances came and the students and teachers around us cheered and sighed in relief.

Outside the school field I look for Chung. He was getting checked by one of the doctors he still refuses to go to the hospital. He also told the police about his mother and now sh'es going to jail for a murder and for child abuse. Elsword and Raven walks up towards me.

"Hey can you tell the kid I'm sorry for everything?" Elsword asks sheepishly.

"Why don't you tell him yourself?" Elsword sighs in defeat and walks with me.

"Hey." Chung looks at me then the two boys with me.

"Hey I'm sorry for umm everything. Can you forgive me?" He nods. "Cool."

'_No problem. Let's start fresh.'_

"He says no problem and that you two should start fresh, and that could you two leave and give us some alone time?" Elsword and Raven nod as they walk away.

'_I didn't say that!'_

"They'll never know!" I giggle.

"_You evil little witch!'_

"I'm your evil little witch!"

'_I love you.'_

"And I love you too!" We lean in and kiss not caring who was watching us.


	2. Epilogue

All characters are in their second class advancement

(Rena's POV)

I take in a deep breath to let out all the tension. Aisha finishes applying my makeup and claps at her work of art. "Oh Rena you look adorable!"

"I may look cute but I seriously nervous!" I fidget with my hands.

"You'll be fine! Just relax alright!" Ara chimes. I nod and try to think of something else. Today is when I'm getting married to Chung, and all of our friends were here to see us. I'm extremely nervous and wish the ground to swallow me up whole.

"Relax kid you'll be fine!" Aisha giggles."We got to do greet some guests so if you need us call alright?" I nod. I still remember how Chung proposed to me.

(Flash Back)

Elsword and Ara began the speech for the graduation. I can't believe I'm graduating! Man time flies! I see Chung mouthing something to the sky he must be telling his sister about the grad. Then Elsword and Ara decide to change up the schedule up a bit.

"Can Chung and Rena please come up to the stage please?" Elsword said proudly. "We have something very important to share!" Everyone whispers about what's going on. Raven and Aisha escort me and Chung onto the stage.

"Alright man good luck!' Elsword pats Chung on the back." I tilt my head in confusion. Chung gets down on his knees and pulls out a sparkling diamond ring. I gasp at the scene.

"Chung I—I don't know what to say."

"SAY YOU'LL MARRY THE KID!" Aisha shouts.

"Say yes! Say yes!" The crowd starts to chant.

"Hmm I pretend to think. I think I'll say nn—yes!" The crowd cheers and Chung slips the ring on my figure. He picks me up bridal style and we kiss as the crowd cheers for us.

(Flash Back ends)

I blush at the memory and smile to myself like an idiot. A knock on the door wakes me up Elsword pops his head in. "It's time!" OH MY GOSH WHERE'S THE PAPER BAG!?

My dad walks me down the aisle. Chung awaits me, he smiles brightly at me. Ara and Aisha gives me a thumps up and I'm now standing face to face with Chung.

The priest clears his throat and begins to say his speech now he starts to ask the questions, "Do you take Rena as your lawful wife, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

'_I do' _Chung signs.

"Do you take Chung as your lawful husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or for worse, for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and cherish until death do you part?"

'_I do'_ I sign back. The crowd awes and Chung smiles at me. We exchange rings and we all bow our heads to pray finally the priest says,

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride!"

Cheers busted when our lips met. After the wedding was over Chung carries me bridal style out of the Church. I throw the bouquet; everyone rushed to get it but because of all the mayhem the bouquet split into two and landed safely in Aisha and Ara's arms.

"OH MY GOSH THANKS!" The girls chime. They both go to their 'man' and kiss.

Yep my life is defiantly perfect now.

**Sakura: Done! I will be taking short break for bit cause summer and what not. **

**Angel: *Sleeping**

**Rena: *Eating ice cream, cake, candy**

**Sakura: As you can tell we are in vacation mode XD Next chapter for Chains of Love will be out after me short break. Any who RENA GIVE ME SOME SWEETS TOO DX**


End file.
